pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gesun Dheit
Recent Changes Could you please use the 'Show Preview' button? You are clogging up the page at the moment. Thank you! ;) Brandnew 18:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, actually you aren't clogging it up that much, but use use Show Preview anyway. ;o Brandnew 18:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::I do use it, but I am still new at this and sometimes i get comments from people after my edits (through discussing with other players in-game) and decide that those changes might be worthwhile to make. Gesun Dheit 18:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Then, in advance, please try discussing the changes on the builds talkpage first. If you give a good reasoning and depending on whoru or not, people will let you edit the build. Brandnew 18:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I've done so in every occurence, and the original editors have allowed me to edit the builds. I have been informed however that the original poster does not need to 'grant' you specific permission, as there is no such thing as a build 'owner'. In regards to my edits to the RoJ VS Farm, I am probably one of the most knowledgable people on that subject. The same goes for Shards of Orr. I have completed thousands of runs of each. In both cases I discussed and tested the changes, if not on the duscussion page then at the user's talk page. Gesun Dheit 18:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::'tis indeed true that there are no build 'owners'. And as for Phenaxkian, just disregard him ;) Brandnew 18:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome That said I think you should know that you should edit at the bottom of the tread and not in the middle. As for Goldenstar he was asking you nicely to stop posting on his page. 11:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, policies never concerned me much, whether in real life or anywhere for that matter. When I see people doing stupid shit then I consider it my duty to point that out. Otherwise, people never learn and the problem is never solved. If you disagree with my position, then I'm sorry but in all due respect, I'm not going to change for you or anyone else. There are several users here on wiki who are constant annoyances. I don't think you could disagree. I think that problem has been partially solved now, don't you? If you don't see it my way, feel free to ban me because I am quite frankly sick of dumb edits, reversions, not thought out builds and the general stupidity on here. The wiki community is in fact the wiki mob. I attribute this to several users who post constantly, trolling pages with their crap in an attempt to make themselves feel/look important instead of serving the public interest. Before you jump to conclusions and say I've done the same you should understand that what I post is not an attempt at self-glorification. It is simply to state the fact that I have tested this stuff, that it does work, and that I've verified it is one of the fastest methods. That being said, you can ban me for all I care because this thing you call the 'wiki community' is in fact to me starting to feel like the 'wiki sausage fest'. As for signing my comments, etc, well I'm new here and sometimes I forget and have to re-edit. As for putting them at the bottom of the thread: I do, except in that one case where both BrandNew and Goldenstar didn't indent their comments, therefore it just didn't make sense. It is as if they were starting a new topic. Anyways, I gave Goldenstar my permissions to delete my comments on his thread. I don't think any of the other users would mind either, and if he so chooses I would advise him to delete them. The message has gotten across and that is what is important. If he doesn't want to remove them, that is his choice and don't blame it on me because like I said, the world will never change me. I will change the world (or get banned trying). Gesun Dheit 15:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I understand...I can't ban not an admin....don't want to change you...thought maybe you wanted a WELCOME. Oh and you can't delete anything only an admin or burcrat. Have fun editing...seems like you have been. 15:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well thank you. I have looked over some of the policies and I see where I may have been in error. However, these conflicts came about due to edits/posts of others, but I do take partial responsibility. The only one I can really say I broke is part of the PVX:Chill section in which my posts have become too long. I think some of them were necessary though but one might disagree. I don't think I've made any personal attacks except when attacked myself and having to point out that I have tested the stuff I post. In the future I think I will just notify an admin of that type of behaviour. I'm sick of correcting people's attitudes. I think everyone breaks the rules sometimes, as I've been called a nazi, a bigot, etc.. I think those are personal attacks, but whatever, I'm not sweating it. It's just a wiki after all. Gesun Dheit 15:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Good a hard shell is needed here. 16:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: ....epicly long, but true rant ^^ 09:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) C i sign :P Wait, this person has actually read through the policies of PvX before he started posting around? Amazing. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Has been moved to Build:Team - DoA Frostway as per PvX:NAME. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:27, 18 July 2010 (UTC) Glaiveway I feel it best for us to continue our disccussion in-game since it might be quicker. ign: John peter uryuu pm me. ty--Jpuzimaki13 01:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC)